


The Devil and His Elf

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Destiny, Devil Kang Chanhee | Chani, Elf Yoo Taeyang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: Not even the Devil can escape Destiny.
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Yoo Taeyang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	The Devil and His Elf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachjuho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachjuho/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JAE!!! I hope you're having a wonderful day, dear!! <3 Enjoy <3
> 
> This is not beta'd so please excuse any mistakes, my dears! <3

The forest is silent aside from the cicadas which cry into the night. Chani is searching for something here in the forest, he heard a prayer and it dragged him out here from his cosy house, his cosy blankets. His phone burns in the back pocket of his trousers. It has no signal--he checked it several times before entering the forest, hoping to tell Youngkyun where he was going with no luck.

Chani's eyesight is perfect even in the darkness as he scours the trees looking for  _ it. _ Whatever that might be. His heart that uselessly beats in his chest, speeds up its beating, as if he's scared. He scoffs at the thought. What would the Devil have to be afraid of?

Today was supposed to be a quiet day. A day without havoc and chaos as it usually is. Many people think that Chani is the single harbinger of chaos, but that's far from true. There are many creatures in this world that cause much more chaos and devastation to humanity and the like, and Chani is far from it. If anything, he's the one sane being. He knows if he causes too much destruction, there will be no getting back the earth and its species.

The Devil, believe it or not, needs those species to survive. Similar to a vampire, Chani feeds on energy. He has to without the divine energy that those assholes up above have unlimited access to, otherwise, he would be nothing more than an imp. God, he hates imps. He grimaces as he remembers the last time he ran into a flock of them, each one yanking on his hair and giggling, high-pitched, into his ears. Somehow they're more annoying than angels, and that's saying something.

Chani's shoulders tense. Leaves rustle somewhere off to his side and he whips his head around.

"Hmm," he lowly hums to himself. Whatever it was, it's not there now which is far from a good sign. Could be a werewolf. They were fast, but what would one want from Chani? Besides, the moon is far from full tonight.

The pull of the prayer strengthens and Chani grumbles, letting it pull him further into the trees while dodging the puddles that hide amongst the leaves. He rarely receives prayers anymore, and even rarer follows them, but this is loud and bounces around his undivine, soiled soul. If he could just sever the thread of the prayer, then he'd be free to return to the quiet, sleepy city. Could return to his comfortable nest to blankets and return to his slumber. But, no. The thread feels like steel string, cutting and unwilling to break.

He's near. He knows he is and calls out, with extra power in his voice, "Alright! Where are you? I want to get this over and done with!" The wind blows gently over his face, the nearby stream flows quietly, and he hears no response. "Tell me your prayer!"

"Now, now little Devil, there's no need to get so tense." A wicked voice whispers in his ear, carried on the wind. Chani shivers. "I need something from you, Devil, and you will give it to me if you want your dear elf safe."

Chani laughs at the ridiculous notion that he has an elf. He hasn't been near one in years probably, and yet, this voice compels him to ask, "Oh? And since when do  _ I _ have an elf? The elves own themselves, I am merely a storm of chaos. Besides, what makes you think I have anything you'd be interested in, oh Voice of the Wind?" He imagines it's a witch, or wizard. They've grown more hostile in recent decades--more likely to slit your neck for their own gain.

With a snap, a sharp fizzle in the air, the wizard appears before him, hooded and with a hand wrapped around an elf's neck. Chani's never seen this elf before but he can appreciate his handsome features, the blond hair that falls into his piercing eyes which squint at Chani in defiance.

Chani smirks. "I'll ask again, what makes you think this elf is mine?"

The wizard smiles beneath the hood, unperturbed, and clicks his tongue. "My, my. The Great Kang Chani doesn't even recognise his own soulmate? I knew you were stupid, but I didn't think you were  _ that _ stupid."

Blinking, Chani lets his sword materialise in his hand. It blazes red and orange in the dark forest, and sets a fierce shadow across Chani's face. Yeah, sure, Chani is stupid, but this elf being his soulmate? Pure bullshit.

"I don't have a soulmate. I'm the Devil. Demons aren't predisposed to soulmates, let alone me, so why are you lying?"

"I'm not lying. You surely give me too much credit. This is the work of Destiny, Devil. If you want to escape Destiny, you'll have to kill me which... Is not possible for a weak Devil like you." The man grins as Chani grows icy. No... This guy, he can't possibly be Destiny. It's an old tale meant to scare and divide, a tale to lure the cowardly and guide the blind.

"Now that I have your attention, you'll find a package inside your coat pocket with more instructions and if you try any funny business, I will kill him."

Before letting the elf go, he whispers into the elf's ear and Chani can only guess what he says as a look of disgust comes over the elf's face. Destiny disappears with another fizzle of electricity in the air and the elf drops into the forest debris.

"Ah, fuck! Destiny is a fucking asshole," the elf swears as he huffs, trying to catch his breath no doubt buzzing with adrenaline. "I was having such a nice dream as well," he whines and Chani scoffs as he puts his sword away.

Those burning eyes settle on Chani, fury blazing behind them. He looks as if he wants to kick in Chani's teeth which startles the Devil, but what surprises Chani, even more, is the elf barreling towards him and socking him in the jaw. They both howl with pain, clutching at their jaws.

"What do you have to yell about? I didn't touch you! You're the one who punched me in the jaw!" Chani complains.

"I felt it too, jackass! Ow, shit." The elf tenderly presses his fingers to his jaws, hissing from the pain.

Chani stalks up to him, taking his chin between his fingers and examining the bruise blooming on his face. "Why are you bruising?" he mutters, before reaching up to the elf's arm with his other hand and pinching hard.

"Ow!"

Chani's eyes widen as he feels the pinch on his own arm. "We can feel each other's pain," he says to the incredulous elf. "What's your name?" he asks, walking away to fake-examine the forest. Really, internally he wants to scream into the trees, curse and swear at Destiny who thought he could go this to the Devil and get away with it.

"Taeyang. Yours?" Taeyang spits, obviously just as unhappy as Chani.

"Chani, but you already know that." Chani smiles, tight and uncomfortable. He begins to walk back the way he came, listening to Taeyang who scrambles after him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not staying in this forest. I'm going home. Feel free to  _ not _ tag along," Chani snarks.

"You're a dickhead," Taeyang sighs, still following.

"I'm the Devil."

"You're also my soulmate, now, so could you perhaps stop for a minute? So, we can find out what we have to do?"

Chani stops, and Taeyang stops with him, watching as Chani takes out the forgotten 'Destiny-sealed' packet from his coat. He reads the contents and sighs.

An amulet. Destiny wants some fancy, magical amulet which only Chani can get. Of course, he does.

Maybe. Maybe he could just let the elf die... No. No, he couldn't. Judging from the soul bond, he'd die too and that wouldn't do. He wants to laugh again, not only is he saddled with some sardonic elf, but he's also lost his immortality in a way.

He examines the elf who's reading the very informative brochure provided by Destiny. He looks young, with soft, glowing skin and a nose ring, his ears poke up into the air, curtained by his blond hair which reaches his jaw. Chani supposes he could be stuck with worse.

Taeyang's eyes flick up to his own, feeling Chani's gaze crawling along his skin. "What?"

Sighing, Chani takes the packet from his and buries it back into his coat pocket.

"Come on, Taeyang. Let's go on our adventure."

  
  
  


Adventure. That's a pretty cryptic way to say 'fall in love', but it's not like either of them knew what they were in for. No one expects to be dealt their hand by Destiny, least of all the Devil and his Elf.

**Author's Note:**

> Grammarly: Remove this comma.  
> Me: No <3
> 
> Today has been a whirlwind, whew!! I spat this out of my gremlin brain in two hours because I realised I promised a gift and I do not like breaking promises!!! I hope you enjoyed reading this, because I sure as hell enjoyed writing it! Let me know what you think! <3
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
